waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Disney's Dreams of Fantasy Parade
Disney's Dreams of Fantasy Parade, at Magic Kingdom (Disneyland Montreal). is the current daytime parade at Disneyland Montreal which premiered on June, 16, 2025 as part of the Magical of Dreams, celebrating the 5th anniversary of Disneyland Montreal. This parade replaced the former Disney's All Stars Parade which had been running since the park opened in 2020. which ran until early 2011, at which point it was replaced by Flights of Fantasy Parade. Development Disney's Dreams of Fantasy Parade presents these stories through a spectacle fleet of fantastical floats. The parade reflects the hard, creative work of Parade Designer Richard Improta, Acrobatic performance designer André Simard, Sound designer Jonathan Deans, Creative Director Steve Davison and Managing Producer Francois Macerola. Many others have contributed to the Disney's Dreams of Fantasy Parade. Mark Hammond, whose previous work includes Disneyland Park Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams and Ringling Bros. Presents Circus XTREME, designed the musical score. Mirena Rada, who has previously worked on projects for Disneyland Resort, Ringling Bros, Tokyo Disney Resort and Hong Kong Disneyland Resort, designed the costumes During two show stop moments of " Disney's Dreams of Fantasy ". On July, 15, 2024, Centre Bell rolled out the red carpet to show off the latest elaborate costume creations for their upcoming Dreams of Fantasy Parade, debuting next month. With a backdrop of three of the new giant-sized floats, Disney sent parade performers walking the “catwalk” backstage behind the Disneyland Montreal to unveil costumes inspired by films. Parade Unit *'Music to Dreams (Opening Unit):' The parade starts with Little Toot from Melody Time in “Toot Take Wonder”, Little Toot is a fully working animatronic and hovers over the title-float; Tin Soldier and Ballerina from Fantasia 2000 stand in the basket of a giant hot air balloon shaped like the Piano. They have anchored down on a giant purple crescent drum which sits on the back of the float. Bumble Boogie from Melody Time stands in the center on a revolving platform, while J. Thaddeus Toad from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad rests on the back of a pile of Violin, blowing bubbles. Peter, Sasha the Bird, Sonia the Duck, Ivan the Cat and Wolf lead the float. *'Dream of Enchantment (Frozen Unit):' Based on the 2013 animated film. Anna and Elsa takes on the starring role atop Elsa's Ice Palace, which has Snow on the sides on a float similar to the The Magic of Pixie Dust float of Flights of Fantasy Parade, is the float of fairies. Meanwhile four snow fairies ride on the ice cars, and two Frozen girls bringing up the rear, who generously sharing their joy and happiness to everyone！ *'Dream of Laughter (Pinocchio Unit):' Based on the 1940 animated film. The float features Pinocchio next to his good friends Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto’s & Honest John and Gideon, and attached to the float are Geppetto's Workshop and Stromboli's Puppets four (Russian puppet on a similar to the Dreams of Laughter float of Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams), and a performer in a Wind-Up bringing up the rear. During the show stop, six bungee-jumping Ballerina puppet rise into the air to perform tricks on a float similar to the Caught Up in Daydreams float of Flights of Fantasy Parade. *'Dream of Imagination (Alice in Wonderland Unit):' Based on the 1951 animated film. The larger float features Tea Party on a float similar to the Forest Friends float of Jubilation!. with Alice and White Rabbit riding on bicycle tea Party behind the brightly colored, Mad tea Party. with butterfly girls who show the best wonderland Bungee jumping on a float similar to the To infinity and Beyond float of Flights of Fantasy Parade and a performer in a Dragonfly bringing up the rear. Later, this unit also added Ladybug from Tokyo Disneyland's former Nighttime parade named Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: DreamLights. *'Dream of Another World (The Little Mermaid Unit):' Based on the 1989 animated film. Ariel proudly presents his Under the Sea. He Seashell in the air, on a float similar to the To infinity and Beyond float of Flights of Fantasy Parade. This unit also features Audio-Animatronics Sebastian and Flounder, which is formed of Fish dancers and Octopus. *'Dreams of Friendship (Toy Story Unit):' Based on the Disney and Pixar film. The larger float features Woody the Parade with Buzz Lightyear, Slinky Dog on a float similar to the Toy Story float of Paint the Night Parade and deliver the greatest. Also on the float, Woody sits in a different side and includes the Troikas. *'Dreams of Fun (101 Dalmatians Unit):' Based on the 1961 animated film. Pongo and Perdita styled to look like the London. Puppies dancers join this party, dancing alone with them. With four female Puppies dancers and four male Puppies dancers bringing up the rear. During the show stop, Kanine Krunchies rises into the air on a float similar to the Jumpin' Jungle Jam float of Flights of Fantasy Parade. *'Dreams Come True (Finale Unit):' Lastly, Mickey and Minnie as Ballerina Castle with other Disney royalty, including with other Cinderella from Cinderella, Belle from Beauty and the Beast, Aurora from Sleeping Beauty, Tiana from The Princess and the Frog and Rapunzel from Tangled. Attendants Chip 'n' Dale, Roger Rabbit, Goofy, Pluto, and Donald also perform on and around this unit along with the Jaq and Gus entertaining guests. Songs Featured Background Music: *"Disney's Fantillusion" from Fantillusion (Disneyland Paris) (intro only) / "Let It Go" from Frozen (upbeat version) *'Show Stop song:' upbeat version of "Try Everything" from Zootopia composed by Shakira and performed by Ashley Brown *'Other songs featured:' **'OPENING UNIT:' ***''"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah"'' / "Mickey Mouse Club March" **'PINOCCHIO UNIT:' ***''"I've Got No Strings"'' / "Hi Diddle Dee Dee" / "Little Wooden Head" **'ALICE IN WONDERLAND UNIT:' ***''"Alice in Wonderland"'' / "The Unbirthday Song" / "Painting the Roses Red" **'101 DALMATIANS UNIT:' ***''"Kanine Krunchies Jingle"'' / "Dalmatian Plantation" '' / ''"Cruella De Vil" **'FROZEN UNIT:' ***''"For the First Time in Forever"'' / "Let It Go" **'THE LITTLE MERMAID UNIT:' ***''"Kiss the Girl"'' / "Under the Sea" / "Daughters of Triton" **'TOY STORY UNIT:' ***''"You've Got a Friend in Me"'' **'PRINCESSES UNIT:' ***''"Someday My Prince Will Come"'' / "Once Upon a Dream" / "I See the Light" / "Beauty and the Beast" **'FINALE UNIT:' ***''"That's What Makes the World Go Round"'' / "Good Company" / "When I see an elephant fly" / "You can fly" / "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" *'Pre-Parade/Grand Marshal Song:' "Journey to Imagination" from Mickey and the Magical Map. *'Show Times and Information:' Generally 3:00pm (Storybookland to Downtown Village). On hotter days, there are times where there will be only two show stops and reduced choreography. *'Exit Music:' "Once Upon A Time In New York City" from Oliver and Company. Cast *Kevin Scholl as Narrator *Ashley Brown as Female Vocalist *Adam Young as Male Vocalist *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Elan Garfias as Pinocchio *Hynden Walch as Alice *Susanne Blakeslee as Cruella de Vil *Kristen Bell as Anna *Idina Menzel as Elsa *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Jim Hanks as Woody *Stephen Stanton as Buzz Lightyear *Rob Paulsen as Jaq *Corey Burton as Gus Lyrics Parade Mode Intro (English): *''The snow glows white on the mountain tonight'' *''Not a footprint to be seen'' *''A kingdom of isolation,'' *''and it looks like I'm the Queen'' *''The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside'' *''Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried'' *''Don't let them in, don't let them see'' *''Be the good girl you always have to be'' *''Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know'' *''Well, now they know!'' English Lyrics: *''Let it go! Let it go!'' *''Can't hold it back anymore!'' *''Let it go! Let it go!'' *''Turn away and slam the door!'' *''I don't care what they're going to say'' *''Let the storm rage on'' *''The cold never bothered me anyway'' Verse (English): *''My power flurries through the air into the ground'' *''My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around'' *''And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast'' *''I'm never going back, the past is in the past!'' English Lyrics: *''Let it go! Let it go!'' *''And I'll rise like the break of dawn'' *''Let it go! Let it go!'' *''That perfect girl is gone!'' *''Here I stand in the light of day'' *''Let the storm rage on!!!'' *''The cold never bothered me anyway'' Show Stop Narrator (English): *Now is your chance to Dreams of Fantasy *Come on everyone *Get Your “Party” Ready *Mickey Mouse Dreams English Lyrics: *''I messed up tonight, I lost another fight'' *''I still mess up but I'll just start again'' *''I keep falling down, I keep on hitting the ground'' *''I always get up now to see what's next'' *''Birds don't just fly, they fall down and get up'' *''Nobody learns without getting it wrong'' *''I won't give up, no I won't give in'' *''Till I reach the end and then I'll start again'' *''No I won't leave, I wanna try everything'' *''I wanna try even though I could fail'' *''I won't give up, no I won't give in'' *''Til I reach the end and then I'll start again'' *''No I won't leave, I wanna try everything'' *''I wanna try even though I could fail'' *''Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh'' *''Try everything'' *''Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh'' *''Try everything'' *''Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh'' *''Try everything'' *''Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh'' Narrator (English): *Let Go to Celebration! *''(Try Everything Instrumental)'' English Lyrics: *''I'll keep on making those new mistakes'' *''I'll keep on making them every day'' *''(When You Wish Upon A Star Makes no difference who you are)'' *''Those new mistakes'' * WHOA *''I won't give up, no I won't give in'' *''(A whole new world A new fantastic point of view)'' *''Till I reach the end and then I'll start again'' *''No I won't leave, I wanna try everything'' *''I wanna try even though I could fail'' *''I won't give up, no I won't give in'' *''(Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme Beauty and the beast)'' *''Til I reach the end and then I'll start again'' *''No I won't leave, I wanna try everything'' *''I wanna try even though I could fail'' *''Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh'' *''Try everything'' *''Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh'' *''Try everything'' *''Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh'' *''Try everything'' *''Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh'' *''Try everything'' See also * Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams * Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Disneyland Montreal entertainment Category:Melody Time characters Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Minnie Mouse Category:Donald Duck Category:Goofy Category:Pluto Category:Chip and Dale Category:Fantasia 2000 characters Category:Pinocchio characters Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:101 Dalmatians characters Category:Frozen characters Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Toy Story characters Category:Beauty & the Beast characters Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs characters Category:Sleeping Beauty characters Category:The Princess and the Frog characters Category:Tangled characters Category:The Three Little Pigs characters Category:Peter Pan Parade characters Category:The Aristocats characters Category:The Sword in the Stone characters Category:Dumbo characters Category:Cinderella characters Category:Fantasia characters Category:Hercules characters